1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and more particularly, to electrical connection architectures for arrays of MEMS elements.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) include micromechanical elements, actuators, and electronics. Micromechanical elements may be created using deposition, etching, and or other micromachining processes that etch away parts of substrates and/or deposited material layers or that add layers to form electrical and electromechanical devices. One type of MEMS device is called an interferometric modulator. An interferometric modulator may comprise a pair of conductive plates, one or both of which may be partially transparent and capable of relative motion upon application of an appropriate electrical signal. One plate may comprise a stationary layer deposited on a substrate, the other plate may comprise a metallic membrane suspended over the stationary layer.
Arrays of independently actuatable interferometric light modulators are used in certain display configurations as display elements. The light modulators are electrically connected so as to provide the control voltages or signals used to individually actuate each light modulator.